Some Red Paint
by fanoflotsofthings
Summary: Sooo I one day decided to read some fanfics about my favorite movie, so as you can see it got me to write this little story. I need lots of criticism because I need advice on what is good and not so much. I hope y'all enjoy!


**Fanoflotsofthings: **Yessssss! Spring Break!!! Now I have more time to write, yeah!!! Okay this story was of pure boredom or because I read a good story about them. My interests are everywhere right now so bare with me. I will try and get the next chapter of Obsessed Twins out. Sooo you two ready?

**Ironhide: **I'll never be that was so embarrassing.

**Twins:** You know you loved it.

**Ironhide: **(Runs after the Twins with cannons drawn)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Autobots so violent.

**Bumblebee: **Haha yeah but we fight Decepticions all the time. When they're not around things get a little weird.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Damn straight, on with the story.

**Bumblebee:** She does not own any of this, though she wishes she did!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **HELL YEAH!!!

**Twins: **Enjoy!!! (Runs away while being shot at by Ironhide)

**Fanoflotsothings: **Haha that never gets old..

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

Ironhide was pissed more like furious Bumblebee was going to pay. Okay that was a lie he just wanted to see him. He found Bumblebee in the living room just listening to the twins talk about some gibberish or other. The twins looked extremely guilty as he walked in, so they must have painted him.

"Uhh, Bumblebee did it!" the twins said pointing at the unsuspecting Bumblebee, that made Bumblebee jump up and shake his head pointing at the twins.

"I don't care who did," Ironhide grumbled," I just want help getting the paint off." In reality he wouldn't have cared who had did it, it had happened enough that he just pretended to be mad or upset. Besides it was funny how the twins reacted when they had done something wrong. Also even if Bumblebee had done it he didn't think it was possible for him to get mad at Bumblebee, he sort of might have had a giant crush on Bumblebee or how he liked to put it a fondness for the boy. The three autobots looked at each other, that's when the twins smiled at Bee and Bee started to fidget and get nervous. Now what's going on there Ironhide wondered but was pulled out of his thoughts too quickly to even grasp were his thoughts were going.

"Bee will do it!" the twins said in unison. Bee was looking so nervous, and Ironhide did not have the slightest idea as to why. He liked to have his answers as Ratchet put it.

"Thanks Bee." Ironhide said with a smile, if Bumblebee could blush he would be a cherry. The twins chuckled, they hoped Bee would tell him of his feelings. Bee was just hoping he had the guts to do it in the first place. He followed Ironhide to the showering area he started to feel a little nervous, who was he kidding if he could he would run to the hills and never come back, actually he couldn't he'd miss Ironhide too much. But he would run.

"You know," Bee started, " you look really good in red." Ironhide gave him a small smile.

"You think so?" Ironhide asked, this day just kept getting better. Bee just nodded his head. " I'll take that into consideration, but I'll get professionally done not by some hooligans." Bee laughed at the statement that is until they entered the shower room. Bee noticed Ironhide walking to the closet to get some paint remover for the red paint. He just watched Ironhide move it was almost graceful or rather in a hot and masculine way. Oh jeez he was a stalker. Ironhide felt the eyes on the his back, he chuckled which caused Bee to jump and slip. He would of hit the floor if Ironhide hadn't caught him. There faces were so close that they could feel each others breath on their faces. Bee felt Ironhide's arm around his waist, how protected he felt just to be in his arms. Ironhide cleared his throat as he stood Bee up.

"Sorry," he said as he grabbed the paint remover and got started on his arms. Bee's mouth fell open he was apologizing for touching him?!

"No need to be sorry Ironhide." Bee said quietly hoping Ironhide had not heard him, but he didn't have the best of luck.

"No I should be I shouldn't have touched you, he would have my head." Ironhide said, some what miserably. Everyone had told him that Optimus and Bee were in love so he tried to stay his distance.

"Wha-" Bee started to say…

"Don't play dumb I know you're in a relationship with Prime." he growled scrubbing harder on his armor. Bee was furious how dare those idiots tell Ironhide they were going to pay. He made his way towards the one he truly loved and not their leader. He took a wash cloth from the closet dipped in it the paint remover while behind Ironhide. He put his arms around Ironhide's waist and started to scrub Ironhide's most private area. Ironhide couldn't hold back that gasp that escaped his mouth as Bee scrubbed that particular area, oh he was going to be scrap metal if he didn't stop the boy. He tried but only ended up pushed against the wall. Bee moved the was cloth to Ironhide's backside enjoying the gasp that Ironhide emitted.

"Now who told you that?" Bee asked right next to Ironhide's ear, as he started to wipe Ironhide's thighs. Ironhide couldn't hold back the squeak that emitted from his throat as Bee licked his neck. Bee hummed kissing his neck.

"Ratchet and the others told me." he whispered hoarsely. Bee growled then flipped Ironhide around.

"Don't you ever listen to them ever again." he whispered harshly then crushed his lips to the unsuspecting bot. Ironhide's smiled through the kiss and flipped them over were Bee was now pressed against the wall.

"Okay," he smirked and attacked Bee's neck. Bee shuddered and moaned at the sudden attack, oh he was so happy. "Payback don't you think is in order?" Ironhide whispered as he rotated his hips into Bee's causing him to whimper. Ironhide smiled as one of his hands moved to Bee's perfect ass massaging and pinching causing Bee to moan and whimper.

"Excited aren't we Bee?" Ironhide asked with a role with the hips causing Bee to gasp and groan.

"You have no fucking clue." Bee gasped.

"Mmmmm, defiantly sexy Bee." Ironhide whispered. He started getting Bee prepared for the intrusion that was to come.

"Arg uh what shiiiittttt." Bee groaned. Ironhide chuckled at his Bee's speech, his Bee he liked the sound of that so much.

"Indeed very sexy Bee." he whispered as he added another fingerer to Bee causing him to moan, and blush if he could.

"Ironhide," he whined, "Just push it in please." Ironhide chuckled at Bee's begging but nodded. He lifted Bee higher up the wall.

"You ready? We can stop if you want?" he said hopping he wouldn't back out now.

"You don't do it you'll seriously regret it." Bee growled. Ironhide smirked and entered Bee. Bee's face was of pure pleasure. Ironhide slammed into Bee again causing him to gasp and moan. Soon the pace started to go quicker and harder which was causing Bee to yell and scream and moan. Ironhide to grunt and moan and groan. When they both came it was blinding and utterly perfect. Both of their visions were blurred for who knows how long.

"Ironhide?" Bee whispered, they were in the same position since they blacked out and they stared at each other for a while. Ironhide was about to let him down but Bee grabbed his shoulders.

"Round two?" Ironhide chuckled.

"But of course." Ironhide growled as he pushed into his Bee.

"IRONHIDE!" Bee screamed in utter pleasure.

Outside the twins were grinning evilly.

"Two down two to go." they said walking down the hallway to the unexpecting Ratchet and Optimus.

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Now what are those twins up to?

**Twins: **That's for us to know and you to find out.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **…

**Twins: **What?

**Fanoflotsofthings: **You guys do realize that I write these stories?

**Twins: **…Oh yeah, hehe you already know what we're up to right?

**Fanoflotsofthings: **(Nods head) Idiots.


End file.
